Gasket assemblies are widely used for effecting sealing between a pair of associated confronting surfaces, such as in internal combustion engines and like machinery. For such applications, it is sometimes necessary to provide a metallic or metallic-cored sealing element within the associated main gasket body. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,999 illustrates a gasket assembly which includes a grommet having a metallic core, wherein the grommet is held in position within the main gasket body by a plurality of circular eyelets. By this construction, the grommet can be first formed separately from the main gasket body, and then firmly secured in position within an opening defined by the main body so that the grommet effects sealing of associated confronting surfaces in the region of the opening.
In view of the widespread use of sealing gasket assemblies, and the preferred practice of replacing such assemblies on a regular basis, as attendant to maintenance, it is desirable to provide a gasket assembly having a sealing insert member such as a grommet which can be efficiently formed for economical use.